disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: The Keyblade Wars
Kingdom Hearts III: The Final Battle Against the Lights and Darkness is a upcoming game in the near future for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One by Square Enix and is the First KH Game to be Released by Microsoft. Characters Main Protagonists *Sora(Haley Joel Osment)-The Main Protagonist of this Game he is on the Journey to find the Seven Guardians of Light to help them Battle Master Xehanort. *Riku(David Gallagher)-The Secondary Protagonist of the Game he is to find the Previous Keyblade Wielders with Mickey. He is confirmed to be one of the Seven Lights. *Mickey(Bret Iwan)-The Deuteragonist of the Game he is to help Riku find the Previous Keyblade Wielders before trouble Happens. He is confrimed to be one of the Seven Lights. *Donald and Goofy(Tony Anselmo and Bill Farmer)-The King's Royal Knight and Magican they are set out to help Sora find the Seven Guardians of Light before Xehanort can take over the World. Donald and Goofy aren't considered to be one of the Seven Lights. *Kairi(Alyston Stoner)-She will be one of the Characters to be Trained for the Mark of Mastery Exam. She is to believe she is A Guardian of Light according to the Secret Ending in Dream Drop Distance. *Ventus(Jesse Mccartney); He was one of the Youngest Keybladers to wield the Keyblade he was last time seen in Birth By Sleep in Castle Obilvion sleeping but Now it is up to Sora and Friends to find a way to Awaken Ventus and bring him back. *Aqua(Willa Holland)-She is Trapped in the Relam of Darkness with Ansem the Wise she is set to be Free from the Darkness with Ansem the Wise. *Lea(Quinton Flynn): He was formely know as a former Organization XIII Member Axel he is confirmed to be one of The Seven Lights according to the 7 Guardians of Light. Minor Protagonists *Ansem the Wise(Corey Burton): He was once Known as Diz in Chain of Memories all the way through Kingdom Hearts II he might be rescued when Aqua gets Rescued. *Yen Sid(Corey Burton): Was once a Keyblade Wielder but was retired years ago but now he is a teacher of the Mark of Mastery Exam. Main Antagonists *Master Xehanort(Leonard Nimoy): The Main Antagonist of the Game he will get Revenge on Sora and Friends. *Young Xehanort(Benjamin Diskin): The younger Self of Master Xehanort he will seek on Revenge against Sora and the 13 Darknesses. *Ansem Seeker of Darkness(Richard Epcar): The Antagonist of Kingdom Hearts III The Battle Against the Light and Darknesses he will get Revenge on Sora and the Gang *Xemnas(Paul St. Peter): The Original Leader of the Original Organization XIII he is a Member of the New Organization. *Saix(Kirk Thornton): He was once a Member of the Original Organization XIII but now he is a Seeker of Darkness. *Xigbar(James Patrick Stuart): The Member of the New Organization he will seek out on Revenge on Sora and Friends. *Vanitas(Haley Joel Osment): The New member of the Organization XIII(13 Darknesses) he is set to reek revenge on Sora himself. *Riku Replica: The Replica of Riku himself he will get Revenge on the Lights. *Terra-Xehanort(Richard Epcar): The Dark form of Terra his Heart was in Darkness while he was the Human form of Terra and Xemans. *Marluxia(Keith Ferguson): He is the New Organization member and will be returning to the Game since his Somebody wasn't Revealed. *Luxord(Robin Atkin Dowes): The New Organization Member of the 13 Darknesses and his Somebody wasn't Revealed *Demyx(Ryan O' Donohue): The Member of the New Organization his Somebody wasn't Revealed ever Since. Larxene(Shanelle Gray): The Member of the New Organization and was a Original Member of the Original Organization XIII but now a member of the 13 Darknesses. Disney Villains * Maleficent(Susanee Blakeslee): The Villain that appeared in Most Kingdom Hearts Games and was formely working with Xehanort her Fate might be to Die or to Survive *Pete(Corey Burton): The Antagonist of Disney Cartoons and the Sidekick of Maleficent he might lose Maleficent if she Fully Dies. *Zira(Susanee Blakeslee): The Antagonist of The Lion King II Simba's Pride her Goal is to Get Revenge on Simba and take over the Pride. *Hades(James Woods): He is the Antagonist of Hercules and appeared in Almost a Single Kingdom Hearts Game he will return to Kingdom Hearts 3. *Morgana(Pat Carroll): The Antagonist of Return to The Sea and will get Revenge on Ariel to rule Atlantica. *Captain Hook(Corey Burton): The Antagonist of Peter Pan he will seek Revenge on Peter Pan again since he didn't return in Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded and Dream Drop Distance. *Saluk(Corey Burton): He is the Antagonist of Aladdin and the King of Thieves he will get revenge on Aladdin and try to Destroy Agrabah. *Bowler Hat Guy(Stephen Anderson): The False Antagonist of Meet the Robinsons he wants to get rid of Lewis and change the Future *Scroop(Corey Burton): He is the True Antagonist of Treasure Planet and his Goal is to kill the Mutiny and Jim Hawkins and take part as Captain of the Crew. *King Candy/Turbo(Alan Tudyk): The Antagonist of Wreck It Ralph he is formely the best Racer of all but wants to reek Revenge on Vanellope to get rid of her. *The Duke of Weselton(Alan Tudyk): The True Antagonist of Frozen he was Considered to get Rid of Elsa and Discover her True Powers but he will try to stop at Nothing to get rid of Her. *Sid(Erik Von Detten): The Antagonist of Toy Story his goal is to Tortue Woody and Buzz and to Tortue his other toys from Getting into the Way *Syndrome(Jason Lee): The Antagonist of The Incredibles he was formely known as Buddy/IncrediBoy but was Betrayed by Mr.Incredible. *Darth Vader(James Earl Jones): He was Once Known as Anakin Skywalker from the Past from Child to Sith Lord now he is out to Seek Revenge on the Jedi. *Darth Sidious(Ian Mcdrimad): The Sith Lord and the Primary Antagonist of Star Wars though he Didn't Appeared in A New Hope but he had Apperances in The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi, Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, The Clone Wars and Revenge of the Sith but was Formely known as Chancellor Palpatine. *Loki(Tom Hiddleston): He is the Antagonist of Marvel Comics and was the Brother of Thor he wants to get revenge and Kill him and the Avengers and rule the world. *Mandarin(Ben Kingsley): The Antagonist of Iron Man 3 he wants to convice others he was an Terrorist. *Charles Muntz(Christopher Plummer): The Antagonist of UP He wants to get the Bird named Kevin and make it Extinct. *Sykes(Tim Curry): The antagonist of Oliver and Company he wants to get Money from Fagin so he can be rich and Rule New York. *Mother Gothel(Susanee Blakeslee): The Antagonist of Tangled she wants to keep Rapunzel Away from the Outside World and keep Her Safe from the Kingdom of Lights. *Shere Khan(Corey Burton): The Antagonist of The Jungle Book he wants to get his Revenge and Kill Mowgli to rule the Jungle. *Yzma(Candi Milo): The Antagonist of The Emperor's New Groove she wants to Rule the Thorne of Kuzco and Kill him. *Roukke(Corey Burton): The Antagonist of Atlantis the Lost Empire he wants to Rule Atlantis and be Rich. *Radcliffe(David Ogen Stiers): He is the Antagonist of Pocahontas he wants to Conquer the Land of the Indians and wants to get the Gold of Cortes so he can rule London. *Davy Jones(Bill Nighy): The Antagonist of Both Pirates: Dead Man's Chest and At World's End he wants to Kill Jack Sparrow and the Crew to get the Heart and to Rule the Pirate Worlds. *BlackBeard(Ian Mcshane): He is the Antagonist of On Stranger's Tide and wants to find the Fountain of Youth to rule the Land. *Disney Television Villains: The Villains of Disney Television from the Past, Present, and Future they want to Conquer the Disney Television and destroy their Enemies. *Gantu(Kevin Michael Richardson): The Antagonist of Lilo and Stitch he wants to get back 626 and rule the Land as Captain. *Dr. Facilier(Keith David): The Antagonist of The Princess and the Frog he wants to Kill Charlotte's father and take over New Orleans *Lady Tremaine(Susanne Blakslee): The Antagonist of Cinderella III she was a Stepmother of Cinderella but when she found out that the Wand was the Fairy Godmother she reversed back in time and made Cinderella didn't remembering the Prince She Met. *Forte(Corey Burton): The Antagonist of Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas he wants to control Beast and Hate Christmas from Coming *Shere Khan(Corey Burton): The Antagonist of The Jungle Book he wants to Get Revenge on Mowgli and Kill Him. Sora's andVen's Summons *Melody(Tara Strong): Moments Charm: After sealing the Atlantica Keyhole *Genie(Robin Williams): Lamp Charm: After completing Agrabah *Auron(Matt Mckenzie): Guardian Charm: After Completing Radiant Garden *Remy the Rat(Patton Oswald): Chef Charm: After playing Pixar Board(Random Pixar Summon Charm) *Cole Evans(Rick Medina): Lion Charm: After completing the Disney Television Universe *Raven Baxter(Raven Symone): Vision Charm): After Completeing The Disney Television Universe. *Dodger(Billy Joel): NY Charm: After Completeing the City of New York *Dug(Bob Peterson): Dog Communicator Charm: After Completing the Paradise Falls *Will Turner(Orlando Bloom): Pirate Charm: After Completing Port Royal *Great Prince of the Forest(Patrick Stewart): Prince Charm: After completeing The Forest of the Great Prince *Morph(Treasure Planet): Morphing Charm: After Completing Treasure Planet Riku's/Mickey's Summons Simba(Matthew Broderick): Lion Charm: After Completing the Pride Land *Tommy Oliver(Jason Frank): Ranger Charm: After Completing Disney Television Universe *Merrick Balition(Philiip Andrew): Howling Wolf Charm: After Completing the Disney Television Universe *Tron(Bruce Boxletiner): Disk Charm: After Completing The Grid(Radiant Garden) *Mushu(Mark Moseley): Fire Breathing Dragon Charm: After Completing Land of Dragons *Max Goof(Jason Mardsen): Skate Charm *Flynn Rider(Zachary Levi): Flynn Charm: After Completing the Kingdom of Lights. *Thor(Chris Hemsworth): Thunder Hammer Charm: After Completing Radiant Garden *Louis(Michael Leon Wooley): Trumpet Charm: After Completing the Dark Swamps/New Orleans *Dillion(Dan Ewing): RPM Black Charm: After Completing DIsney Television Universe *Fix it Felix Jr.(Jack Mcbrayer): Fix it Charm: After Completing the World of Games Kairi's/Aqua Summons *Lewis(Jason Mardsen): Inventing Charm: After Completing Futureland *Jenny Foxworth(Laura Marano): Cat Caring Charm: After Completing New York City *Phineas Flynn/Ferb Fletcher(Vincent Martella/Thomas Sangster): Inventors of Summer Charm: After Completing the Disney Television Universe *Kevin(Up): Birdy Charm: After Completing Paradise Falls *Kira Ford(Emma Lahana): Pterodacyl Charm: After completing the Disney Television Universe *Jessie(Joan Cusack): After Completing the Land of Toys *Vanellope Von Schweetz(Sarah Silverman): Glitch Racer Charm: After Completing The World of Games. *Peter Pan(Blayne Weaver): Flying Charm: After Completing Neverland *Bambi(Jeremy Shada): Fawn Charm: After Completing The Forest of the Great Prince *Black Widow(Scarlett Johannsen): Avenger Assisant Charm: After Completing Radiant Garden *Jake Long(Dante Basco in Style of Zuko): Fire Dragon Charm: After Completing Disney Television Universe *Simba(Broadwayverse Andile Gumbi): Broadway Lion Charm: After Completing Disney on Broadway Universe. *Daggeron(John Tui): Solaris Charm: After Completing Disney Television Universe *Gem and Gemma(Mike Ginn and Li Ming Hu): Gold and Silver Charm: After Completing the Disney Television Universe. *Bagheera(Bob Joles): Wild Panther Charm: After Completing the Jungles of India. Party Members *Pocahontas(Irene Bedard/Judy Khun) *Kiara(Neve Campbell) *Mulan(Ming Na) *Anna(Kristen Bell) *Kim Possible(Christy Carlson Romano) *Jack Sparrow(Johnny Depp) *Lizzle Mcguire(Jessica Diccio) *Louis Stevens(Shia Labeouf) *Carl Fredricksen(Edward Asner) *Woody (Voiced by Jim Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (Voiced by Stephen Stanton) *Mr. Incredible (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta in Style of Barney Gumble) *Princess Tiana (Voiced by Anika Noni Rose) *Hercules(Tate Donovan) *Stitch (Voiced by Chris Sanders) *Wilbur Robinson(Wesley Singerman) *Oliver (Voiced by E. G. Daily in Style of Tommy Pickles) *Kuzco (Voiced by David Spade) *Milo Thatch (Voiced by Kiefer Sutherland in Style of Jack Bauer) *Wreck-It Ralph (Voiced by John C. Reilly) *Kovu(Jason Mardsen) *Iron Man(Robert Downey Jr) *Luke Skywalker(Mark Hamill) *Obi Wan Kenobi(James Arnold Taylor) *Captain America(Chris Evans) *Scott Truman(Eka Darville) *Jane Darling(Harriett Owen) *Kenai(Patrick Dempsey) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Yuri Lowenthal) *May Parker/Spider-Girl (Olivia Holt) *Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Donald Glover) *Baloo(Joel Mccray) Worlds *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Twilight Town *Futureland(Meet the Robinsons) *The Land of Toys (From Toy Story) *Paradise Falls(Up) *Hawaii, Honolulu (From Lilo and Stitch) *Metroville (From The Incredibles) *Town of New Orleans/Swamps of Mama Odie (From The Princess and the Frog) *New York City (From Oliver and Company) *Kuzcotopia/Dark Jungles (From The Emperor's New Groove) *City of Atlantis (From Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *The World of Games(From Wreck-It Ralph) *Atlantica(The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea) *Spirit Mountain(Brother Bear) *Radiant Garden *Pride Lands(The Lion King II Simba's Pride) *Arendelle Kingdom/Elsa's Ice Castle(Frozen) *Neverland(Return to Neverland) *Agrabah(Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Olympus Coliseum(Hercules) *The World That Never Was *Keyblade Graveyard *Disney Television Universe *Disney ON Broadway Universe *Castle of Dreams(Cinderella III A Twist In Time) *Disney Castle/Town/Timeless River *Port Royal(Pirates) *The Grid(Tron 3) *The New World(Pocahontas) *Treasure Planet(Treasure Planet) *The Jungles of India(The Jungle Book) *Enchanted Dominion *Dwarf Woodlands *Forest of the Great Prince(Bambi) *Beast's Castle(Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas) Gameplay Features *Command Deck(KH3D0 *Drive Forms *Summons *Limit Breaks *Command Board *Magic *Items *D-Links *Gummi Ship Missions *Party Members(7 Lights(Defaults and Disney Characters(Worlds Only and for the Final Battle of Xehanort) *Character Customization *Mirage Arena *Multiplayer/Co-Op *Side Quests(Worlds) *Atlantica Song Minigames *Flick Rush *Cups from Olympus Coliseum *New Game+ *Spirit Dream Eaters *Leveling Up(Leveling yourself and Party Members with Strength, Defense, AP, Item Slots, Accessory Slots, Drive Gauges, Command Styles, HP Bar Increasing, MP Bar Increasing) *New Abillites Category:Video-games Category:Games